


Kingsman Dump

by extemporaneous



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, i will add as i go - Freeform, this is a ficlet dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneous/pseuds/extemporaneous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet dump for Kingsman related works. It's going to have a little bit everything and will vary in length. Chapter titles will be explanatory to the content of them.</p><p>Tumblr: http://harryeggsi.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone (angst)

**Author's Note:**

> eggsy thinks he can handle going through harry's things.

Eggsy walking into Harry’s house for the first time since Kentucky because he so sure he can handle it. he realizes he should probably go through his mentor’s things, because the thought of it collecting dust sends a painful pang to his chest.

but as soon as he opens the door, the smell of Harry- which he memorized from the brief embraces, all those moments next to hospital bed waiting him for to wake up, the stolen kisses and morning haziness -overwhelm him and it’s crippling. 

his knees bend underneath him. he crumbles to the floor, sobbing, knuckles white as they tangle in his hair, his back to the wall, sounds catching in his throat as he chokes back hysteria because Harry- the only one to ever truly believe in him, to care for him, to love him- is gone he’ll never get to apologize, to say goodbye and he just wants the grief to end. 

god, _he’d rather be with harry_.


	2. Hartwin (assorted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut! idk.

painter au: in which eggsy cups harry’s jaw and grins, bringing their foreheads to touch in a quiet moment only to smear paint down harry’s cheek and laugh. harry thinks it’s quite a good moment to kiss the living daylights out of the younger man and to make sure the blue paint gets everywhere. 

***  
harry and eggsy on an isolated retreat to the mountains- per merlin’s orders, of course- after a particularly grueling mission and half of their “recovery” time is spent sitting in a meadow with eggsy sheepishly making flower crowns from the wildflowers and placing them gently on harry’s head and harry returning the favor by decorating eggsy with soft marks all over his neck. 

***

harry comes home one afternoon to eggsy sprawled on the sheets of the bed, limbs twisted in the fabric, half naked, content, a yawn on his mouth as he lays lazily in the warm sun of the open window. he’s so sated he doesn’t even notice harry until he’s sliding in next to him, placing a kiss on the nape of his neck, happy to finally be home.

***

Harry and eggsy acting like elementary school kids with crushes and just kicking and hitting each other all the time especially under the table during meetings until one day Merlin’s eye can twitch no more and he just “I QUIT I AM SURROUNDED BY CHILDREN” “SOMEONE ELSE CAN BABYSIT THESE FUCKHEADS” “I VOTE AGENT LANCELOT”

***

Harry fucking Eggsy against the wall, with slow, sharp drags of his hips until Eggsy’s got tears in his eyes and he doesn’t even realize he’s spent.

When they’re done, Harry asks, straightening his hair and in a cool voice. “Did you learn your lesson, then?” 

Eggsy saluting him with a ridiculously large cheeky grin, knees wobbly as they barely manage to hold him up. “Yessir.” 

Harry’s not convinced. Maybe he’ll have to teach him again.


End file.
